Wrong
by Anonimme
Summary: He never wanted to harm him. Ever.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So, as it is no fun to publish a story when no one responds to it, I decided to move my lazy ass and translate the fic. Or rather, write it once more in English. There is a Polish version also, and if any of you understand this language – it would be my honor.

I updated the prologue, you may want to check the changes.

Oh, yes, disclaimer. As you all know, Doctor Who belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was lying in Tishs room.<p>

It was laid there two days ago, and haven't moved since then. It was screaming and crying before, now It was horribly unconscious – or maybe simply dead. Doctor was looking at It in silence. Wrong. It seemed so easily fixed now. Reasonably, it was obvious that Jack could never be fixed – It was like those little tricks human math was full of : It can get so close to zero that no technology in the universe would be able to see the distance, but can never cross it.

Doctor wasn't exactly renowned for his reason on Gallifrey.

Doctor never wanted to harm Jack. Ever. That's why he left It on that God forsaken space station, he put all of the time and space between them, to let them both live – away from each other. Somehow, he had believed it would work.

Stupid, really.

Jack was eternity, stretched beyond possibility all over the universe. Wherever he went, there was always a trace of Jack, like a glare at the back of his neck, It looking at him from the past or the future, or both.

It hurt.

It hurt and it confused him, and avoiding Jack was doomed to fail. If he ever imagined… well. He wasn't an imaginative man, was he? Or wise, for that matter. He wasn't renowned for his intelligence on Gallifrey.

If he ever imagined that a mere escape would devastate It so badly. He wasn't sure he'd change his mind. He'd like to think so – It was human, after all, and It was Jack. He. It was him, and _He_ was a friend.

But He was a profanity. Wrong. Harmful, by just being there.

And even as He was repulsive, He aroused passions in him. Like curiosity. How much He can take? The Master took Its eyes out, and they grew back. It was _fascinating_. And now… There were so many questions rising, so many possibilities to see, _feel_… Maybe he even should.

Maybe it was better for Him. Maybe if… Doctor clenched his fists. No. This was no good idea. (Doctor wasn't renowned for having good ideas on Gallifrey). But then again. So close. Like all he needed to do was push in the right direction. Jack would be grateful, wouldn't he? Doctor considered available tools.

- Your eyes are the same.

"

Doctor flinched. He didn't notice Francine coming.

- When you're looking at him. Your eyes are the same as his then.

For a moment they were just looking at each other. Off the trance, the Doctor felt overwhelming shame. He didn't really have any delusions about himself, especially about the differences between him and the Master, but… only a minute ago. Only a minute ago Francine rescued them both, and if it wasn't for her…

- What should I do? – Francine looked at him. She didn't look surprised at the admission. She already knew, Doctor realized bitterly.

- Get out of here – she said coldly. – And never come back.

Doctor swallowed, but nodded.

- Don't you ever go near my family. Any part of it, do you understand me? – she seemed dangerous now, and the Doctor nodded again. He wasn't exactly renowned for his obedience on Gallifrey, but this time he made an exception. He spared one helpless glance, and then he escaped once more. He never wanted to harm Jack.

Ever.

##

The Doctor left, his Tardis fading from the corner of the room, and Francine settled for watching Jack. She took his hand, but released it quickly. It was cold to touch.

Francine closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I never saw any classic Doctor Who, so have no idea about his status on Gallifrey. If the fic's AU, please tell. Ah, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was retching.

It wasn't unusual for them, to wake up vomiting after dreams. They all had bowls next to their beds, and cleaned them in the morning. It was normal, especially for Tish. It was part of her 'sleeping pattern'. They all had one. Martha woke up countless times, silent even if she was crying. She was still in the war-mode, too scared to make a sound. Tish spewed and went to Jack, where Marta always found her, after waking up alone in the room. Mum and dad were holding each other, not releasing the grip when they fell asleep, and dad collected mum back to their bedroom when she started pacing between the rooms to check everyone was there.

Leo woke up and watched them. Or guard them, if he was honest with himself. The only one calm during the night was Jack, who was just lying there motionless, not even half-alive. There was always someone screaming, someone being nervous, and always, always someone being violently sick.

No; unusual was blood.

Jack was deathly pale, shaking, and he was vomiting blood. It was more blood than Leo ever saw coming from a man, but he knew it was only because he didn't remember the Valiant. He died onboard, failing to defend his family.

Jack didn't seem to be aware of any part of his environment, like Leo holding him upright, or Tish steadying his head at the right angle. They didn't expect him to; it was his first proper wake up for almost two weeks. He started to emerge from his coma-like state few days before: he started to respond to the touch, become restless in his sleep. And then he started screaming.

He screamed until he died, first time. Today was the third time, and he was screaming so long and so hard that for a moment Leo believed it would actually kill one of them.

He didn't loose consciousness when it ended though. He threw up. It was an improvement.

"

Someone gave him water, and then they laid him back. He watched them with unfocussed eyes when Leo got up to clean the bowl, and Tish prepared to clean him. He knew she was talking to him, but he couldn't make up the words.

- Don't… summer… mum thinks… worrying…

It didn't make sense, but it was soothing. Her voice was calm, and familiar, and it meant that the Master has ended for today, or at least for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was his first or second time this day. If he gathered enough strength, he could ask Tish… but he wasn't sure if he cared that much. He thought about his team, they…

His eyes shot open. His team. He was sure the Master was talking about them. Fear run trough his veins.

Then the screams hit him.

Someone was screaming, and it was someone he knew. He wanted to go there, stop it, stop it now… but he couldn't. He couldn't move, it was impossible… because of the chains. This scream, he knew the voice… He tried to remember someone, anyone… There were people he loved… names, faces… but he couldn't catch any.

The scream became distant suddenly, and his mind got into his reach again. Then he remembered. Team.

"

- …need ice-creams, I promise you, I get you the biggest ice-cream you have ever had. And we will go on a walk with them, just to see how beautiful the world is. And it would be raining. Remember when you told me that you miss rain? I missed it too. I didn't realize it until this storm last week. I went out right into it, and it was marvelous. It was so dry on… Anyway, what would you like to…

Tish jumped when Jack suddenly grabbed her hand. She wasn't used to being touched like this.

- Dyoo…

She took a calming breath.

- Hush… it's ok Jack, don't try talking yet…

The grip on her hand tightened.

- Dhryy…

His breathing got labored again, and he paled from effort. It was too early for him to be talking. Few days earlier he was barely able to stay alive. She used to find him with his eyes wide open, staring into space. Then his eyelids shut, and he was breathing once again.

Before that, they needed to check his heart to know if he was alive or dead.

- …aghhee…

He needed to stop this, or he would be back in that state in no time. She could tell that he was preparing himself to try again. Her mind was racing. Not releasing his hand, she slid under the covers, and gathered him in her arms.

- It's ok, Jack, you're safe… it's ok…

He tensed, but relaxed slightly when he heard her voice. He wasn't used to being touched either.

"

He was silent now, and there were tears running down his cheeks.


End file.
